Puddle Jumping
by evil superman
Summary: An impish grin spread across John's face, It's raining. The way John was grining and rocking back and forth on his feet one would think he'd just made the greatest discovery of all time.


Title: Puddle Jumping.

Summary: An impish grin spread across John's face, "It's raining." The way John was grining and rocking back and forth on his feet one would think he'd just made the greatest discovery of all time.

Paring: None.

Spoilers: Nothing really big and important to any of the episodes I don't think.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may or may not appear in the story belong to me.

* * *

Finished lighting the last of her candles Teyla settled herself on her bed with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Between going off-world with Major Sheppard's team and her responsiblities to her people Teyla had lately been finding it harder and harder to find some peace and quiet where she could just relax and enjoy the silence. 

But today there were no scheduled off-world missions and there were no pressing matters to deal with on the mainland and Teyla fully planed to take full use of her free time. A slight knock on her door and the unmistakeable voice of one Major John Sheppard interrupted Teyla.

"Hey Teyla you in there?" John, a mischivious glint in his eyes, cautiously stuck his head into the room, but stopped short when he noticed all the candles. "Sorry...not bothering you am I?"

"Of course not Major, come in." The playful look in John's eyes told Teyla that whatever it was the John wanted it wasn't serious. "What can I do for you?"

An impish grin spread across John's face, "It's raining." The way John was grining and rocking back and forth on his feet one would think he'd just made the greatest discovery of all time.

"Yes I am aware of that." Teyla wasn't sure why the major was so excited about the rain. "It is not uncommon, it has rained here before."

"Yeah I know, but last time I was a little busy trying to save the city to enjoy the rain. Besides that was a giant killer super storm, no fun at all... this time its different."

"Yes I believe Dr. Weir called it a summer shower."

"Exactly. Now come on I want to show something else about earth culture." With that John gently grabbed Teyla's hand and lead her out of the room.

Heading down one of the many corridors the two came across Aiden, who looked and acted just as excited and child like as John.

"We're all set sir. I scouted around and I think the east pier will do just fine." Aiden answered before John could voice the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Great let's go." John started towards the east pier, but stopped short as an idea hit him. "We should grab Rodney and bring him along."

"You're kidding right? You actually think McKay would join us for this?"

"For what?" Teyla was beginning to question the sanity of the two men infront of her.

"It's a surprise." John answered. "And of course McKay will come, contre to popular belief Rodney is nothing but a big kid at heart. Heck I've even seen him make mud pies before."

"You're joking...come on McKay and mud pies, no way." Aiden laughed. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't picture Rodney making mud pies.

"I'm serious, you know that planet we went to that was nothing but knee high mud I swear I saw him making mud pies while we were there. I'll prove it you two head for the east pier and I'll grab Rodney." Not giving them a chance to answer John took off in the direction of Rodney's lab.

To John and Aiden's surprise it hadn't taken much to convince Rodney to come along on their little impromtu trip. It wasn't long before the four friends were standing by the door that led out onto the east pier.

"Ok Teyla it's time we show you one of the funner traditions we people from earth have...puddle jumping." John spoke as he, Aiden, and Rodney stepped outside.

"Come on Teyla you'll have a blast." Aiden, who had noticed Teyla wasn't following them, asured her as she stood inside the door out of the rain.

"What is this puddle jumping?" Teyla was now really beginning to question the sanity of her friends. Who in their right minds would want to willingly be out in the soking rain.

"It'll be easier to show you." Rodney replied as he and John - both pretty wet as it was and they hadn't even got to the fun part yet - walked up to Teyla and pulled her out into the rain with them.

Amused by Teyla's behavior - it wasn't everyday they got to see her appriensive about something - the three men led her over to a near by puddle. Positioning themselves around the puddle the three men quickly jumped in sending rain water splashing every where completely drenching all of them even Teyla.

Laughing like mad men the three headed for another puddle dragging Teyla with them. A few more puddles later and after a lot of convincing the guys got Teyla to join them. It wasn't long before Teyla admited that the whole puddle jumping thing was pretty fun.

A coulpe of hours later John, dreanching wet, stopped and took a moment to just enjoy the rain.'Yep this is diffinitly one of the better team bonding ideas I've had.' he thought as he stood with his head tilted back and his arms out to the side.

Not paying attention to the others John yelp in surprise when a splash of cold water nailed him in the back. Spinning around John spotted Rodney standing in the puddle that was behind him.

"Oh ok I see that's the way you wanna play it, fine bring it on." John took off after Rodney

"Come on Major I thought you were supposed to be Airforce trained and you can't even catch me." Rodney taunted from behind Aiden and Teyla who Rodney had no problems with using as human shields.

"If you two know what's good for you, move." John ordered as he approached the group.

"Sorry McKay you're on your own." Aiden along with Teyla bolted out of the way just in time for John to pull Rodney into a headlock.

Losing their footing the two went down landing in a puddle causing a loud splash. Laughing the two rolled over onto their backs and were greeted with the sight of the now wet pant legs of Dr. Weir who was standing just inside the door that led back into the city. For a heart stopping moment there was complete silence as Elizabeth stared down at her ranking millitary officer and head scientist.

"You should know that Carson has gotten wind that four people have been out here playing in the cold rain for hours and is on his way down here." Elizabeth finally broke the silence. "So unless you want to spend the next several hours in the infirmary being poked and prodded to make sure you're not already sick or are going to get sick, I'd suggest you be long gone by the time he gets here." Grinning at the stuned looks on their faces Elizabeth turned around and headed for the transporter.

"Uh...maybe we should..." John started.

"Go? Good idea." Rodney finished.

Scrambling back to their feet John and Rodney, followed closely by Teyla and Aiden sprinted back inside. Arriving at the transporter the group let out a collective sigh when the doors opened to reveal no Carson inside. Not wanting to wait around and give Carson a chance to catch them the four quickly piled into the transporter.

Hitting the button to take them to the section of the city where the personel quarters were, Aiden leaned against the wall with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Aiden asked when he saw the others looking at him.

"And just what has you grinning like that?" Rodney questioned.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what Lt.?" Teyla inquired.

"That maybe we should invite Dr. Weir next time."

"You know that sounds like a good idea." John agreed as the four stepped off the transporter. "Heck knows she could use the break."

"Imagine my surprise when I heared that four _supposedly_ grown adults thought that it would be a good idea to go out and play in the freezing cold rain for hours." A familar scottish voice from behind them caused the group to stop cold in their tracks and turn as one to face a not happy looking Carson.

"Dr. Beckett." Teyla began.

"Ah, I don't wanna hear it. I just want to see the four of you in the infirmary ASAP." Carson raised a hand cutting Teyla off.

"Ah Come on Carson we're fine." Rodney spoke up.

"You can gripe, groan, and complain all you want you're stll going to the infirmary, now move it." Knowing they were busted the four followed after Carson looking like a bunch of chastised kids going to the principals office.


End file.
